falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Moon
The Moon is the only natural satellite of Earth. Background On July 16th, 1969, a team of the United States Air Force in a Virgo II lunar lander named Valiant 11 landed on the Moon, the first human beings to do so. On November 14th that year, a Virgo III lander named Valiant 12 landed on the Moon, and left the national flag of the United States on its surface before their departure. In 2020, the Delta IX series of rockets were commissioned by the United States Space Administration, which underwent missions to the Moon, one of which was the 17-day Zeus 12. In 2052, the final manned mission to the Moon occurred, and during this, the flag left by the Valiant 12 was recovered and brought back to Earth, where it was put on display in Washington, D.C.'s Museum of Technology. At an unknown point in history, a significant historical event occurred in the Mare Tranquillitatis (Sea of Tranquility) lunar mare, where the United States Armed forces were involved.Museum of Freedom#Plaque: "This mural commemorates the many sacrifices of the brave men and women of the United States Armed Forces. From Lexington and Concord to the shores of Iwo Jima, from the Sea of Tranquility to the Anchorage Front Line..." The Boulder Dome experimented with constructing settlements on the Moon. Lunar phases The phases of the moon The phases of the Moon is the shape of the directly sunlit portion of the Moon as viewed from Earth. The lunar phases gradually and cyclically change over the period of a synodic month (about 29.53 days), as the orbital positions of the Moon around Earth and of Earth around the Sun shift. In all first-person Fallout''s, this is directly observable in the sky. Thankfully, despite wars on its surface and even the Great War, the Moon's elliptical orbit has been unaffected by humanity. Each of the four "intermediate" lunar phases (see above) is around 7.4 days, but this varies slightly due to the elliptical shape of the Moon's orbit. Aside from some craters near the lunar poles, such as Shoemaker, all parts of the Moon see around 14.77 days of daylight, followed by 14.77 days of "night". The only phase not depicted in the picture about is the new moon which is completely dark. Appearances The moon appears in all ''Fallout games, but only really appears in the first-person perspective Fallout game. Significant mentions of the Moon appear in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, and Van Buren. Gallery FNV moon.png|Close of the moon on the Lucky 38 poster from Fallout: New Vegas intro guns and bullets - the moon.png|The Moon: A Communist Doomsday Device?! Live & Love Experience to Remember.png|Live & Love: An Experience to Remember! FO4_Moon_Nightsky.png|Moon as seen in the night sky in Fallout 4 FO4 Museum of Freedom Anchorage mural.png|A mural in the Museum of Freedom in "Fallout 4", depicting an astronaut in the Mare Tranquilitatis lunar mare. References Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Van Buren mentioned-only locations Category:Satellites and spacecraft